For Those Who Were Meant To Be
by FabledBasket
Summary: Maecy Thertalys had great times before her stepmother and her stepbrother, Margrid and Russell entered her life. She wanted to escape, run away from them, and start her own glorious journey...


**FOR THOSE WHO WERE MEANT TO BE  
By Irellaqanevol**

* * *

**Disclaimers:** All Pokemon and affiliates belong to Nintendo, I do not own anything that you recognize. This fiction is purely written for entertainments, and for kills of time. It is not used to earn any money. But if you don't recognize something, and thinks it might be original, it might belong to me, Irellaqanevol.  
  
**Author's Notes(Important):** Welcome to my story, _For Those Who Were Meant To Be_. This is my second Pokemon fanfiction, and my first was a very poor one indeed. My writing skills did improve after I first registered on , so my early stories should be relatively poor, and I recommend you not to read them, they might just embarrass me. If you like Harry Potter, please check out my finished story, _Never Known. Dreams of Passion_ is the sequel to Never Known, and I am revising _Never Known_ with the story _Differring Love_. Well, it might sound confusing, but just read all of my stories. That's all I have to say, enjoy my fiction! 

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"Maecy! MAECY!" A deep female voice roared angrily from down the stairs, "Did you hear me! Wake UP!"  
  
Bright summer sunlight was streaming down through the windows of an old attic, onto a head of long, silver locks that were laying serenely on a pair of feminine shoulders. Maecy Thertalys was in deep slumber, with her head on her arms. A pencil was between her fingers, and an unfinished picture of Moltres was lying under her arms. It was very good, with the details of the sapphire eyes, and the flaming orange wings, it almost seems realistic if it was coloured. Apparently, she had been sketching again last night, and fell asleep subconciously.  
  
Maecy's eyes fluttered open, as the ringing sound of her stepmother's voice entered her ears. She really did not wish to be bothered, since that she had the most wonderful dream...  
  
_A pair of blazing wings soared through the cold night air, left a trail of embers as they continued to fly. A silver-haired girl was sitting on the back of this great orange creature, admiring its beauty. Perhaps it was because the darkness of the night, the flame that were meant to be shining softly on this creature blazed powerfully, and extraordinarily...  
  
The peaceful town under the creature and the girl was resting quietly, with the occasional snore which were barely audible from their height. The lights emitting from the windows had vanished hours ago, leaving the light bulbs cool from the breeze. The curtains fluttered occasionally, and the creatures in the Central Park rested peacefully. Except the nocturnal Pokemons, of course.  
  
The silver-haired girl gazed down at the scenery which were changing swiftly due to the quick movements of the creature, and she was completely dazed. First the peaceful town, then to the suburbs. It was quite the same with the town, but with more trees lingered alongside the houses. As the proceed farther, the trees started to get thicker, and the houses started to vanish.  
  
Soon, they were high above a peaceful forest. Except some Noctowls occasionally flying out from the treetops, and the Murkrows' faint screeches, it was deadly quiet. The flaming creature lower themselves, so the girl could get a better view. It was very fantastic, with some Wurmples resting quietly in their unfinished cacoons, some's strings were silver, some's strings were violet. Metapods and Kakunas were sitting on the barks of the trees, waiting for the inside to metamorphosize. Roselia stood under the crescent moonlight, absorbing as much energy as possible. A family of Hoppip, Skiploom, and Jumpluff sleeping on top of each other in midair, with their leaves flapping while their red, green, and blue bodies rest...  
  
The girl giggled at this image, and it was soon gone. The forest had ended, with a glance of the soft beach, they arrived above the vast ocean. The water was clear, some of the fish Pokemons were visible to the girl since the creature wasn't flying that high...  
_  
"MAECY!" Her stepmother's voice shouted again, "Stop daydreaming! COME DOWN!"  
  
The twelve-year old girl stumbled quickly down the stairs, not bothering to answer. She soon arrived at the kitchen, where her stepmother was drinking a cup of extremely white cofee, with her fifteen-year old son on the side, sneering maliciously at Maecy.  
  
"Yes, Margrid?" Maecy said timidly as she glared at not Margrid, her stepmother, but her stepbrother, Russell, "What do you need me for?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really," Margrid said as she picked up the nail polish next to her coffee cup and started to manicure her nails, "Just some things for you to do with your spare time..." She smiled wickedly. Of course, Maecy did not have much spare time, all of them had been used to do chores that Russell and Margrid won't even bother to do.  
  
Maecy had a really good family before she was 6, everything was fine. Her parents were both Pokemon Researchers. Unfortunately, her mother died when she was researching a herd of Tauros. Maecy's father really felt guilty- though he shouldn't have to--that he even let his wife to go on this dangerous mission. After Maecy's mother's death, he really gave Maecy everything. She doesn't rememeber her mother well, since she died when Maecy was really young, so this didn't bother Maecy much. Her father wants to fulfill every need of Maecy's, and their father and daughter life had been going well.  
  
They studied Pokemon closely, and Maecy was very interested in them. She, however had the artistic talent of sketching, she was able to capture a picture of a Ninjask flying with merely a pencil. They spent great times together, her father loved her. But he just wanted to give Maecy one more thing that he thought she needed, a mother.  
  
That's when they met Margrid. Maecy sometimes still wonder why her father chose this woman, since her father and Margrid were the least alike. Margrid also brought Russell, her son with her previous husband. Russell would actually been nice, if he didn't destry all of Maecy's Gardevoir dolls, if he didn't rip almost every one of her drawings, if he didn't give her all his laundrys, and he didn't have body of cold blood. Of course, he only did those terrible things after Maecy's father ceased from an earthquake when he was trying to protect Maecy.  
  
"Margrid," Maecy stated business likely, counting off with her fingers, "Last week, I dusted the couch thirteen times, vacuumed the carpets twenty- three times, did all of our laundry five-times, mowed the lawn three times a day, and watered the garden five times. What else do I have to do?"  
  
"Don't give me that look, miss!" Margrid said, twisting her wicked smile, "Just do all those things 5 more times." (_That's simple..._ Maecy thought sarcastically to herself) "I will go shopping in the mall, there are some new shoes that are fabulous and expensive that I wanted to buy. Russell is going to go to his friend's house to see a Pokemon League movie. You, are staying home..."  
  
"Yes, Madam Margrid..." Maecy looked away from her, as she ran up to her own room--the dusty attic—without any breakfast. 

* * *

The terrible day started with vacuuming the carpet. It was spotless even before Maecy started to vacuume at all. After an hour of the buzzing sound ringing in her ears, Maecy sat down in front of her window in the attic that was leading the the forest next to their backyard that was supposedly be leading to Oldale town. She always liked to see the forest, it always seems so soothing when she was mad. Strangely, a thought popped into her mind.  
  
"Why not," Maecy answered herself, "I do feel _rebellious_..."  
  
Maecy put on her old jeans and some baggy tee-shirts which were belonged to Russell. Margrid never bought her new clothes, she just gave Russell's old ones to her whenever she runs out of clothes her size. She really doesn't know what she was doing, but she just wanted to run away from this house, from Margrid and Russell and to start a Pokemon journey on her own. Margrid hated Pokemons, so she didn't let neither Russell or Maecy to go on a journey. Today, Maecy feels that she was free from her prison.  
  
Famous researcher Ash Ketchum was giving out starting Pokemons on June 24 in Littleroot town, in his friend, May and Brendan's laboratory, and the date was June 20. Four days were more than enough to travel from Oldale suburb to Littleroot town.  
  
Maecy looked at herself, as she muttered to herself, "Though I'm two years older than the standard of Pokemon Journey, I can still go on right? 'Professor Ketchum will be giving out all the things you need for your journey', the commercial said, so I think that he will be giving out instructions, too. I will get the show on the road!"  
  
Maecy walked down the stairs, and arrived in front of the forest through her backyard door. "Well, this is it!" She walked into the thick forest, as she felt relieved to escape from her house. Margrid and Russell will never know... They will be so mad! Maecy thought to herself, as she stumbled upon an unconcious figure... 

* * *

****

**Author's Note:** Ah, a cliffhanger. I really like cliffhangers, so expect more from my stories later. Well, did you guys like it? I will update very soon if you do like it. Most importantly, please review! I take any kind of them, including flames, althought it's not welcomed...


End file.
